Mercenary Monster
by Kazarus
Summary: Taking place during the millennium plot to destroy Hellsing, seras is ordered to remove a civilian threat and ends up creating a monster. Give this story a chance, first Hellsing story Seras/OC (Alucard/Integra)- love/hate relationship Rated M for later chapters and to be safe


I've never felt like this before, my heart thrums against my chest as my blood boils in my veins, she is the most perfect woman I've ever seen, broad hips and round ass, large perky breasts that showed no signs of sag, short blond hair and the most perfect blue eyes id ever seen, she had a slim but powerful figure showing a powerful domineering physic but a soft a caring attitude, yet I could feel something different about her, like she was a wolf hiding among sheep

So I sat nursing a glass of old scotch, watching her at the other end of the bar as she rejected every man who came her way, she was looking for someone, a specific kind of person, much like myself in that respect. I couldn't help but smirk to myself as she rejected a rather haughty looking man who had been stupid enough to lay his hand on her earning him a broken nose and a black eye, I stood up after finishing off the rest of my drink and slipped on my sun glasses before turning and walking out, my long jacket bellowing in the wind as the harsh winter air assaulted me

Night had fallen hours ago amplifying the chill in the air as I walked down the street towards my apartment humming quietly as the sounds of London make me smile, cars drove past providing small bursts of light that guided me down the snow covered street, it was a rare sight to see as the pristine white snow fell softly on everything, the sounds of foot steps behind me crunching against the snow, multiple men, glancing off a car's rear-view mirror I noticed one of them was carrying a bat and another was fiddling with something in his pocket

'blasted thugs' I thought biting back a growl as one of them shouted out that his friend needed help 'trying to pray on the helpful are we' I couldn't help the grin that overcame my face while I turned around pulling a gun from my coat, there was five of them, two big guys, a scrawny and very agitated guy and two women, one of the women had also pulled a gun while the big guy just smirked at me "think you're so tough trying to jump a guy when he's drunk" I slurred my words deliberately to make them think I was intoxicated "well then, have at me" the guy holding the baseball bat moved forward as I let off a shot strait into his leg making him scream in agony before dropping to the ground

Firing again two one bullet hit the gun that was in the hands of a rather ugly woman making her drop it and turn to run while the other hit the little guy in the arm making him drop the switch blade that he had pulled out "let this be a lesson to ya, don't even think about fucking with anyone in this area" I spat as they picked up their friend and dragged him away in a hurry, I didn't notice a pair of red eyes watching me from the roof tops, a powerful figure dressed in red with a smile of pure white teeth locked into an eternal grin revealing enlarged canine fangs

I made it back to my apartment and collapsed onto my king sized bed, relishing in the softness after sitting in that hard booth for the last three hours, images of that young woman filled my thoughts as I smiled, standing up I undressed and stretched my body out before laying on the silk sheets, if I had of spared a glace out the window I would have seen two figures sitting upon the far rooftops veiled in moon light

¿§? POV change ¿§?

"that's your target Seras, do not fail me" my master growled as I pulled out a small dagger and moved along the rooftops, tonight had been a waste, man after man had come up to me wanting to take me home. Pitiful humans would not survive a night with a fledgling nosferatu, not even one as young as me

'who are you' I wondered 'what did you do to warrant this' I asked myself as I land silently on the balcony of his apartment, I can hear the sounds of his deep breathing, powerful lungs, his heart was pounding, each beat penetrated my blood starved mind, I hadn't fed in weeks, not since my change, I refused to drink and had become weak because of it, I felt my fangs descend as I looked at him through the window, if I didn't kill him master was going to terminate my unlife and if I did i would always wonder why

Pushing the glass door open silently I slipped into the room, the powerful scent of a man filled my senses, he was just so human

"if your here to kill me make it quick, I have to get some sleep" he said opening his eyes as I drew back, trying to blend into the shadows, his face turned pale as he saw me "I saw you at the club" I noticed his hand under the sheet, the smell of cold metal and warm skin, he slept with a gun

"What did you do to get on my masters bad side" I asked softly not expecting him to answer

"I don't know young lady, maybe I've killed a friend of his or done a job for a rival, you should leave here and never return if you value your life" he was threatening me which made me angry, I lunged at him and smashed the gun aside before slamming my teeth into his neck, his blood was so sweet yet savoury, it tasted better than anything I had ever tasted before

Memories began to fill my mind as I felt him go limp in my grasp, days serving in the army, fighting and watching friends die while you survived, being dismissed on false charges before turning to hired work, killing targets and not asking questions, elimination or persuading rivals for money

Pulling away I felt angry at myself as I looked down to see him grasping his neck in agony "what have you done to me" he coughed out as blood gushed from the wound on his neck, I couldn't bare to watch as I turned and fled the room, returning to my smiling master who just nodded and vanished into the night, neither of us knowing that the we had just created a monster that would one day return to haunt us

**-AN- this is my first and probably only Hellsing story, sorry to the fans of my other story but I had completely lost my muse for that story and if you wish send me a message if you want to adopt it, for now I will only be working on this story**

**Yours truly**

**Kazarus**


End file.
